Winter Roses
by Kirabaros
Summary: "Nothing physically lasts forever Sam but making it count lasts in memory... They say winter is when things die but I find that things tend to come alive… like the wild rose." Nothing does last forever and Sam realizes that and makes a few decisions, probably the most clear ones he has ever made. A long awaited scene that was obvious from the beginning...


**Winter Roses**

The day seemed perfect if there was such a thing. The sky was a clear blue and the clouds were that perfect white. It was like it truly was spring even though the snow powdered the grass and gave a sort of dream like quality to the flowers growing in the garden. It was peaceful and for once Sam could forget that he sometimes saw Lucifer taunting him. In fact he hadn't seen him at all since they had arrived at the Skye Temple.

The last time they had been guests was when he and Dean had been in a rather low place. It was some time after their stint in heaven and it seemed that his older brother had just broken. It had been spring here and the quiet and overall sense of peace helped. It had also been a surprise when they had been there for what was surely a month but it had only been a matter of days. Even Bobby had perked up a bit during their stay.

The gardens had been Sam's favorite spot and his preference for it was a constant source of jokes for Dean to exploit. The funny thing was that the last few days they had been on Sam's mind while trying to deal with his mental problem and then out of the blue they were called there by Isis on the pretense of needing some sort of help. Sam had yet to figure that one out but at the moment he could appreciate the beauty of the gardens and could marvel at the fact that the brook was still running even though it was winter.

The gardens were similar to the ones at Onigen but it was different and back then Sam couldn't appreciate the beauty of them since they had more pressing issues at that time. Yet here he could and he took pleasure in it and it was more soothing than the hand thing when Lucifer decided to torment him. He could marvel how the cherry tree blossoms remained even though it was snowing even though the logical explanation was that it was a sanctuary and temple for the gods and they could do whatever the hell they wanted. Still it was nice to marvel. He knew Dean was marveling and hunting and it wasn't the type of thing that could kill you in their world.

Sam walked down a path he hadn't remembered from before. He thought he had explored the gardens thoroughly from the last time but it seemed that he was wrong. He followed the path until it disappeared into the grassy hill that was powdered with snow. At the base of the hill were a bunch of flowers. Getting closer he could make out that they were roses, white roses. He got closer until he was almost close enough to touch them. Seeing them had his throat convulse in a swallow.

They were pure white and they seemed to blend in with the powdery whiteness of the snow. Sam reached out to touch them and noted how tiny they looked. They looked delicate and yet they were in full bloom and greeting the snow like it was a friend. It was then he caught a whiff of the scent. He knew that scent well having smelled it through the years and had him and Dean wondering what kind of shampoo it was. It was always faint but lingering and yet it seemed to be at its strongest when emotions were high or if a fight was on.

As Sam touched the petals, he felt the silky softness and remembered another surface that felt the same. It felt exactly like his favorite spot; right on the slope of her neck where it was most sensitive. He would nuzzle her right there and breathe in the scent and feel her shiver in pleasure in response…

Sam snapped back into reality and cleared his throat. He looked at the bush wondering how it was that it provoked the same feelings of arousal as she did. It was creepy and if Dean was around, he would never hear the end of it. He probably should just walk away but he couldn't; at least not yet. Instead he reached out and gently broke one stem free and held it and looked at it, just marveling at a tiny plant.

"I see you have found the wild roses. I was wondering if you ever would."

Sam looked up and spotted Wosret looking comfortable dressed as a hunter would be. It seemed she hadn't given that up even though she was a river god. He tried to hide his clipped stem and replied, "I was just…"

Wosret looked at Sam and gave a smile, holding up her hand to stop him. Unlike Dean, she didn't make fun of his sensitive side and she understood why he preferred the gardens. "It's all right Sam. I'm not your brother."

Sam relaxed a bit and brought the rose out. At least she wouldn't make fun of him. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Wosret reached out and stroked the little roses like they were a pet but gently. "They only grow in the harshest of environments. A strange thing considering that the more normal species thrive better in places that are like spring." She looked at Sam and then back at them. "They are hardy little things. Once when a fire ripped through the forest mountains in Colorado, I think, I saw the most curious sight. I saw a bush, bright and green as ever poking through the charred blackness. A couple of months later when winter came, they were in full bloom and declaring that they were still there."

"A hardy plant," Sam replied.

"Yes indeed. It seems that no matter what seems to be thrown its way, this particular rose finds a way to live again. Sure there are times when it seems like it is near death but something always pulls it back," Wosret agreed. She fingered the petals and took a cutting for herself. "Gabe used to say that it was stronger than anything made on this earth. I am inclined to agree."

Sam could agree with that. He was also well aware that Wosret was describing not only the rose itself but a person. He may have a problem figuring out what was real and what was not but he wasn't stupid. Without fear of being ridiculed he said, "It smells like her."

"Yes. I find that interesting seeing as they have been around before she was born," Wosret replied with a teasing glint in her eyes. "I don't know if it is coincidence but…" She studied Sam. He had grown in terms of maturity since she last saw him. His brother had too. "It doesn't always last though. Like the seasons, the roses sleep and all that is left is the ugly near dead bush until life brings it back with a little bit of sun, rain… love."

Sam looked up at the goddess. He couldn't get a read on her comment but he could get the gist of it. It was why they had stayed together even though it was easy to break it off and just muddle through. Yet there would come a time when things would end and if Dean had it his way, it would be until they were old and grey but her… He looked off into the distance and fiddled the stem between his fingers.

Wosret gave a slight smile. She knew he was thinking of a much larger picture. "Nothing physically lasts forever Sam but making it count lasts in memory." She started going back up the path but not before saying, "They say winter is when things die but I find that things tend to come alive… like the wild rose."

Sam let the goddess go as he thought about things. He knew they hadn't talked much and she had been more concerned about him until he put his foot down. Silently he wandered through the gardens deep in thought and he put his hand into his jacket pocket.

~0~0~

Like waves of a brook lapping at the edges of the shore. The movements were smooth and firm. Everything was in flowing and being in the moment. It was almost like being a bird or even just on a rowboat floating in the middle of a lake; it was freedom. Added to the fact that the snow was gently falling, it was like the ugliness of the world was being washed away for just a moment.

Angela completed a turn and stretched out her arms like she would if she were finishing a ballet routine. She smiled as she remembered the last time she did that. She could feel his hands on her hips and then they moved to her hands. His fingers danced on top of her hands and slowly they rounded her hands and brushed her palms, coming to a halt to the proper position. Then the raising of her arms and twirling to face…

Angela knew it was real the moment she turned to see Sam. His hands were where they were supposed to be. His left was on the swell of her hip and his right held her left in that firm and gentle grip that felt as if it would never let go. She had noticed it when she got them into the mess or rather it was the case that got them into the mess of becoming the lead dance performance. When he became confident… She gave a slight smile and asked, "Feeling better?"

Sam knew the next part and twirled her, still holding her hand like he had been shown. "None of you know who."

"That's good." Angela spun, finishing the move. She put her right on his shoulder and turned with him as her feet pointed to the left. She knew he would follow. "Nice way to stick it to the bastard," she added with a sort of smile.

Sam wanted to laugh at her comment but he didn't. It was hard enough going through each day and yet he wouldn't have traded them for anything else. He did reply, "I'll buy that." He continued the routine that he thought would have been forgotten but it was like muscular memory; it came back.

Angela was content to let Sam lead. It may have looked weird to others since they had no music but it just seemed right. Yet looking at Sam, she could sense something was up. "Is there something else?"

To Sam it was the moment of truth. His thoughts had been plaguing him the whole time he had been wandering the gardens. Knowing that she was waiting, he asked, "Have you ever… have you ever thought about everything?"

"Every day, Sam." It had been uttered softly but in the stillness of the outdoors, it sounded loud and it was a wonder no one dared to spy on them.

Sam swallowed a bit. "Any regrets?" It was blunt for him but with the emotional rollercoaster they had been on… He just wanted to make sure she was happy.

Angela frowned a bit at that. She studied his face as they danced. She had told him before. Was he having second thoughts? "Why would I? Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam thought he really messed up. Seeing that frown only confirmed that he may have conveyed the wrong idea and he hastened to correct it, "Nothing. I just… It's just…" He paused to stop himself from saying anything that he would regret later. He tried again, "Nothing's wrong Angie. I just wanted to know…"

Angela gave a smile. "Sam, I think about everything because it's my nature but no regrets. I wouldn't be here if I did. Even with the crap… each day counted. It was how I got through the Cage." She rarely spoke of the Cage but when she did it was with purpose.

Sam took in the smile and felt relief. He knew she wasn't into pity. She was the last person to give it. The last few months and learning to deal, he just needed to know. "I wouldn't trade it either," he said. He then twirled Angela so that her back was to him and gave him the opportunity to put his hands on her hips and snake slowly towards her abdomen. He put his head close so his breath touched the soft part of her neck. "I'd like for this to keep going."

Angela felt Sam's warm breath on her neck and it sent a shiver, the good kind, down her spine. She had her hands on top of his as she swayed with him to the soundless music. If she had been warm when she was balancing earlier, his breath made her toasty. "I'd like that," she breathed as she felt Sam's head touch hers.

"Marry me?"

At first it didn't register what he had said. She asked, "What?"

"Marry me," Sam repeated after realizing that he blurted the idea out before he had time to really think about it. He couldn't retract it and lying would just make things awkward and just bad. He turned her so that she was looking right at him. He could tell that he had surprised her and he had to explain even though he wished he had more time, "I know that you've heard me and Dean say things about relationships and I know it's bull crap. You are the most amazing person I've ever met and sometimes you are different when it comes to reacting a certain way and it's annoying but I love it anyway. The way you care about other people… most people I know aren't like that and would have become jaded but you really haven't. It's like you have an endless supply of hope and… I can't help but love it."

Stopping their dance, Sam reached into his jacket and pulled out the rose he had snipped. He looked at it and knew he was risking sounding sappy but it was the point of no return. "You're like this rose. It lives in the crappiest of places and yet still manages to live and be beautiful." He handed it to her, putting it gently in her hands.

Angela had been surprised and knew that she wasn't imagining things when Sam popped the question. She hadn't expected it from him. Just being there and with him had been enough and didn't need proof that he chose her. She watched as he poured out his thoughts and feelings and placed the single rose in her hands. "You know what I am."

Sam knew this would come up. He didn't blame her since she had witnessed this time and again before. He held her hands and said, "Doesn't matter. I have demon blood in me." He paused knowing that it was hard. "I know that you can live longer than me and I'm okay with that. I would rather have that one life with you and make every day count. It's all we have and it's like being rich. You're a part of me and always will be."

It was quiet for a few moments and it seemed to Sam that she was going to shoot him down. He started talking, thinking at the same time the practicalities she would come up with, "I know it makes us a bigger target but there are means…"

"You're a part of me always," Angela cut in softly. She knew the risks but it wasn't like they didn't know what they were doing. They had done things that were risky in terms of potential death, torture, and maiming. Yet they were still together and they stuck by each other. When Sam stopped from her speaking, she repeated what she said and added, "I want to spend that lifetime with you. Yes, I'll marry you."

It dawned on Sam what she had said. She had said yes. Now it was his turn to make sure that he wasn't imagining things. He studied her face and noticed that the slight smile was a full one. No he wasn't dreaming and Lucifer wasn't playing tricks on him. He almost didn't hear what she said next. "What?"

"How about now?"

Sam looked at her and noticed the blush. He knew her to be spontaneous at times but never with this kind of thing. Yet it sounded right and he agreed even though he wasn't sure how they were going to do it. "Okay."

~0~0~

"You sure about this?"

Angela looked at Sam as she held his hands. She watched the snowflakes land in his hair and was aware that they were clinging to her hers but she didn't feel the cold. She replied, "I know I am. You?"

Sam smiled at her as he held her hands and played with them with his fingers. "Never been as sure." He looked at the little altar thing that was like the roadside altars he had seen pictures of and then back at Angela. "You know this won't be official… at least in the legal sense."

"Does it matter? It would be official in the eyes of the cosmos," she replied. "It would be to us."

Sam considered her words and decided that she was right. When she suggested they get married now, he agreed but the methodical side of him that thought things through came up with the problem of officiating and that kind of thing. It wasn't like they could catch Angel Air and hightail it to Vegas. Well they could but Sam felt that would cheapen everything and he thought she deserved better than that.

It was Angela that suggested that they come here. She said that the goddess would help. Sam was agreeable to it. It was his rational side that wanted to make sure it was what she wanted. She never asked for much of anything and he wanted to make sure that what she asked for was carried out. He looked at her and replied, "That's enough me." He reached up and stroked the side of her face.

Angela felt her smile get bigger. She closed her eyes as she felt his touch. She almost moaned when he took his hand away. She noticed the look on his face and saw that was intentional. He would get it later. Out loud she asked, "Ready?"

Sam knew he was risking certain 'punishment' later but he was on a high and felt on top of the world. He took the rose he had given her and put it in her hand. "Always."

"I hope you two didn't plan to start this party without me."

Sam and Angela turned to see Wosret standing in the place of honor in front of the shrine. She was smiling at the pair. Sam noticed that she had changed for the occasion, wearing clothes that were of Egyptian appearance but suitable for the current weather. He was a bit puzzled, "I thought the goddess…"

"I hope you don't mind," Wosret countered. "I know you were expecting Amaterasu or Isis but any willing could." She smiled at the pair pleased at the step they were going to take. It seemed Isis' little prompting by getting them there proved fruitful.

Angela looked at Sam with a question in her eyes. He gave her the silent reply and she gave a gentle squeeze to his hands. Looking at Wosret she replied, "We'd be delighted."

Wosret nodded. She was well aware of the human way of having witnesses and the like. Here as long as they made it to each other and had it blessed… it fine. All that mattered was that they were making a pledge to each other. "Then let us begin." She began speaking in ancient Egyptian stating that she was presiding over the union of this man and woman. When she was finished, she nodded at Angela.

Angela turned her gaze towards Sam. She knew the language Wosret was speaking was to make it official. She didn't have to use the same. She spoke from her heart, "Sam, I know that I have done things that have had consequences and there are things I blame myself for even when they were beyond my control. For a long time I despised myself and didn't think I deserved an ounce of happiness and then I met you.

"You touched me in a way that opened a door to a whole new world. It was scary at first but you were always there, persistent and gentle. You fill me and make me whole and I will forever in this lifetime bind myself as your wife. For better or worse, I will be with you."

Sam felt overwhelmed at her vows. She was always eloquent in her speech even when she slipped into her cursing like a sailor mode. He knew it was from her heart and it threatened to make his emotions boil over. He took in her appearance and noticed that the snow made a sort of veil on her hair, making her look very much like a bride.

He may be the 'College Boy' but he would never be as eloquent as she was. Yet what he had to say, he would say it from his heart. He held her hands and began, "Angie, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You may have been what others called the Ice Queen but underneath that, is a woman with a heart capable of showing compassion and love. Even when most people shouldn't deserve it, you give it and then some. You believe in people when others don't and for me, just being there… It means more to me than I can say but I can say that I love you."

Sam paused to put his hand into his pocket. He had held onto this since the very first visit to the Skye Temple. At the time he didn't know why he picked it out but he knew that he would give it to her someday. Today was that day. He pulled out a ring and held it in his palm. He didn't know if it was proper or not and didn't care since it felt right to do this.

Slowly he took her right hand and held it in his left. He took a breath and continued, "I love you Angie with all my heart and I would be honored to be your husband. For better or worse, until the end of this lifetime." Gently he slid the ring onto her right ring finger.

He knew that traditionally the wedding ring is worn on the left ring finger. Yet he knew the life they led and what the other side could do if they knew the truth. This was his way of protecting her. The ring of interlocking loops symbolized their union even though it was on the right hand.

Angela looked at the ring he slid onto her finger. She hadn't expected that at all and felt the breath leave her as she took in the interlocking silver loops. The blue and white stones glittered as the ring slid into place on her right ring finger. Immediately she understood why he did that and her throat convulsed to prevent the tears of joy that threatened. Instead she looked up at Sam and let him see what she felt and she could feel his thumb brush her ring finger lightly.

Wosret just smiled. She had no idea that Sam had that ring. It was a symbol of unity but the kind of unity that carried more than could be put into words. She knew that they loved each other and knew of the special relationship that made them unique. She could tell that no matter what, they would stay true to each other. She then said, "By the authority vested in me as a goddess of the Nile and princess of the warrior royalty, I bless this union and declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

It really wasn't necessary but it was the cue for what both parties wanted to do. Sam though took his time and gently brushed the snow away from her face. He then cupped the back of her neck and the base of her head and brought his lips slowly to press firmly against Angela's. He gently pried her mouth open with his tongue to deepen it.

Angela accepted the kiss and found her arms snaking up to wrap around Sam's neck. His own hands slid lower down her back and to her hips. He broke the kiss and pulled her close and she felt his head rub against hers and she rested her cheek on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and could tell that he was just as happy as she was.

Sam held his new wife in his arms and rubbed his head against hers in an affectionate way. It barely registered that Wosret had left them alone but that was the least of his thoughts. He had done it. He had married the woman that he loved and had finally given her the ring that he knew was hers the moment he saw it. He pressed a kiss to her head, ignoring the wetness of the snow, and said, "I love you always."

Angela looked up at Sam and captured his mossy greens with her tawny ones. She could hardly believe that she had done it. She had gotten married and to the one that held her heart. She smiled happily at him and replied, "And I love you always."

Sam gave her a quick kiss on her lips and pulled her into a hug. The hug seemed to last for an eternity but it conveyed everything that both people felt for each other. For Sam, he felt complete. Sure it might seem that he jumped the gun on a few things but since he had been here, it had been the clearest for him in his mind. There were no worries... none about Lucifer and the memories of hell. Sure Wosret may have put the idea into his head but he came to the conclusions himself.

He aimed to make the most of the time he had with her. True that the job and the life they had would do what it always did; Murphy's Law and the Winchester luck worked that way. Yet every moment with her was a gift and he felt lucky to be able to experience it as he was now walking with her, holding her hand in his. Looking at the single white rose in her hand, Sam couldn't help but smile. He may not be able to see the future but he knew that she, his wife would press on and he would strive to be there with her every step of the way.

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty folks, this is the moment that I have had stewing on my hard drive for a long time. Most of you know that Sam and Angie do get together from the snippets in the future but this is a treat for you all. If any remember Lesson Number Ten and Sam rubbing Angie's right ring finger, here is the reason why. Read, review and enjoy...


End file.
